


吃兔兔吗？

by Tongge



Category: Real Person Fiction, 枫考 - Fandom, 瀚冰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 18:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongge/pseuds/Tongge
Summary: 假孕变真孕？发情期，兽半特征





	吃兔兔吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 假孕变真孕？发情期，兽半特征

 

众所周知，兔子会假孕。

 

 

但初为兔子的伯邑考不知。

 

 

天天抱着自己胀痛的胸部哀天嚎地，控诉着江枫是个大猪蹄子。

 

 

江枫无奈，只得唤了太医为伯邑考诊脉。

 

 

伯邑考一双湿漉漉的大眼睛看得老太医不好意思给他科普兔子生理知识，只得柔声劝慰让伯邑考好生休息，并随手开了几副安神药嘱咐江枫按时投喂兔子。

 

 

伯邑考双手掂着自己愈发肿胀的胸脯，斜斜倚靠在床榻上，叫住了忙于为他沏药凉碗的江枫，“枫侍卫。”

 

 

江枫翻转药碗的手停了下来，“怎么了殿下？”

 

 

“我胸部好疼！”伯邑考苦着脸，手轻轻掂了掂自己的胸肉。

 

 

“殿下把药喝了，我给你揉揉。”江枫将碗递给伯邑考，然后挨着伯邑考坐下来，手自伯邑考腋下穿过覆在了他的胸上，五指收拢隔着薄薄的绸布轻轻揉搓着那柔软的胸脯。不知是因为喝了药的缘故，还是江枫的手法过于专业，伯邑考觉得自己的胸终于不再那么难受了。

 

 

感到舒服的伯邑考懒懒地靠在江枫怀里，抬手跟着江枫的动作抚过自己的胸和凸起的小腹……等等！小腹……凸起？伯邑考眨眨眼，想到自己最近胸部胀痛，毛发打结，吃不香睡不好还多愁善感的，常年离家出走的神经终于上线，意识到自己可能是……

 

 

“枫侍卫。”

 

 

“我在，殿下。”

 

 

“我觉得我怀孕了。”

 

 

“殿下，太医查过了，您没怀孕。”

 

 

“瞎说！那我肚子上怎么多了这么多肉？”

 

 

“殿下，您这是胖的。”

 

 

“放肆！我才没胖！本王说自己怀孕了就是怀孕了！”

 

 

“好的，殿下。”

 

 

自打伯邑考解锁了自己的怀孕属性后，江枫就得随时待命，难不保他家小祖宗会想出什么法儿瞎折腾。

 

 

例如，

 

 

“枫侍卫，本王要骑马。”

 

 

“嘚儿吁——殿下请上马。”江枫跪趴在地上如是说。

 

 

再例如，

 

 

“枫侍卫，本王要喝梅子汤。”

 

 

“好的殿下，马上来。”江枫站在满是新叶的梅子树下一脸神伤。

 

 

再再例如，

 

 

“枫侍卫，本王要吃肉棒棒。”

 

 

“……？！！”江枫福灵心至，欣慰自己辛苦喂养兔子这么久终于迎来了回报，于是心里笑嘻嘻，表面装不在意，“好的殿下，臣洗个澡。”

 

 

春天，是一个富有生命力的季节；春天，也是一个适合创造生命的季节。江枫在澡池看到伯邑考时，下半身的小兄弟忍不住抬头吟诗一首。

 

 

“枫侍卫，吃兔兔吗？”伯邑考跪趴在澡池边，里衣象征性的挂在了肩膀上，大敞的领子遮不住布料下的风光，引人视线忍不住一探究竟，这一探就到了底——光裸的腿和高高翘起在吐水的肉粉色小兔子。江枫收回视线落在伯邑考瘦削的肩膀上，顺着下凹的背部曲线能看到不停抖动的兔子尾巴，光着的脚背时不时地轻击地面几下，白皙的脸蛋晕着红潮。

 

 

兔子发情的征兆。

 

 

江枫下腹一紧，手一拉就将伯邑考圈进了自己怀里，澡池里原本平静的水面被哗啦啦的水花砸下荡起一波波的涟漪，手臂收紧，伯邑考打湿的尾巴硬邦邦的戳在江枫的腹肌上，以示敬意，江枫特派他的小兄弟戳了回去。

 

 

伯邑考不满江枫只是在他的腿缝里磨蹭，摇着屁股去邀请他心心念的大肉棒，“枫侍卫，可怜可怜小兔兔，他需要你的元阳的浇灌。”伯邑考侧头细细啃着江枫硬朗的下颌线。

 

 

虽然已经和伯邑考滚过各种床单了，但从小接受的都是封建主义思想教育的江枫骨子里还是传统保守的，听到伯邑考不知从哪儿学来的骚话，江枫忍不住脸红了红，手快过大脑一巴掌拍在了兔子饥渴的屁股上。

 

 

伯邑考生得白，皮肤还细嫩，平时江枫啾一口都会留下痕迹的地方哪经得住江枫这一拍，即使在水里减缓了不少力，伯邑考的屁股上仍旧多了一个红红的手指印。伯邑考一下就红了眼眶，泪珠不间断的从眼眶里滑出掉进池水里，激起了江枫心里的涟漪，“殿下对不起，臣不是故意的。”

 

 

伯邑考不知道想到了哪个话本里的“糟糠之妻惨遭抛弃”的狗血桥段，泪水就像断了线的珠子似的一颗接一颗的往下落，皱着鼻头把头埋在了江枫颈窝里，“你是不是不喜欢孩子，嫌弃本王了？”

 

 

“臣没有，殿下怎样臣都喜欢。”江枫一只手顺着伯邑考有些拉毛的头发，一只手伸进里衣下摆，对着兔子尾巴一阵乱rua，rua得兔子软了腿，努力地攀附在江枫身上翘起屁股，举起尾巴去蹭带着薄茧的宽厚掌心，蹭得江枫一手的不同于水质的粘稠液体。

 

 

“枫侍卫，你有没有闻到什么味道啊？”伯邑考眯蒙着被情潮熏红的眼，双腿下意识地盘上了江枫的腰。

 

 

“殿下，这是你的味道。”伯邑考打开的双腿方便了江枫插入的手指，手指被湿滑的肠液推入深处，往外撤离时又带出更多的液体，兔子特有的发情时分泌的催情香味也愈发浓重。

 

 

“枫侍卫，我好难受，好痒……”随着手指的抽插速度越来越快，伯邑考的后穴也变得越来越贪婪，不停地收缩着想要更多，更大，更深。

 

 

“殿下，殿下，”江枫抽出手指轻轻拍了拍伯邑考的屁股，“你趴在这池边好不好？”

 

 

被发情期磨得没了灵性的伯邑考从鼻子里发出一个黏黏糊糊的“嗯”后，就顺从地趴在了池边，刚趴好，江枫就压了上来，饱满的唇珠从兔子尾巴一路碾压至脖颈。

 

 

“殿下，臣逾距了。”话音刚落，江枫就扶着自己的肉棒刺入了伯邑考紧致的肠道里。

 

 

伯邑考低低呜咽一声，整个身子都软在了光滑的大理石上。

 

 

江枫小心翼翼的动了动，得到兔子更为热情的回应后，才放大胆子，开始大力的抽插。

 

 

本就松散的里衣被完全撞了开来，使得伯邑考的胸部随着江枫的动作不停地在大理石上摩擦，摩擦得疼了，伯邑考哭着把双手垫在了胸下面，“枫……枫侍卫，好疼，我好疼……要流血了……”

 

 

“怎么了殿下？”江枫停了动作，细细吻着伯邑考的泪水。

 

 

“不要……不要趴着，好疼，胸疼……”伯邑考侧过头来紧紧的搂住了江枫的脖子撒娇，“不想，不想在这里，我们回床上好不好，我想去床上，好不好？”

 

 

“好，殿下。”

 

 

回到自己熟悉的床后，伯邑考也一改刚才的迷茫和生涩，一个翻身就骑坐在了江枫身上，还名其名曰不能压着孩子。

 

 

江枫：“……”殿下你真的没有怀孕。

 

 

江枫见伯邑考低垂着眼，一张俏丽的脸被汗水浸透生出一汪春水，猫儿似的唇水光涟涟，粉红色的小舌头无意识地伸出一截，衬得唇色愈发艳丽。让江枫觉得更致命的是，这张好看的小嘴正在努力地吞吃着他的肉棒。

 

 

紫黑色的肉棒被温热柔软的口腔包围着，感受着小舌头对它的极致照顾，从龟头到囊袋，里里外外全是水光。

 

 

伯邑考舔舐了半天，腮帮子都酸了江枫也没有半点要出精的迹象，只好吐了肉棒，一脸委屈的看着江枫，“相公你……啊！”伯邑考的话生生被江枫突如其来的进入打断。

 

 

江枫掐着伯邑考的腰，把他重重地钉在自己的肉棒上，“殿下，再叫叫，再叫叫我。”

 

 

伯邑考不满江枫的不动作，扭着腰，软了声线叫着：“相公，我的好相公，动动，动一动。”

 

 

江枫闻言，肉棒跳了跳，把窄小拥挤的肠道又撑大了一圈，还来不及等伯邑考惊呼出口，江枫就已经托着伯邑考的屁股上下跌宕。

 

 

骑乘的姿势进得又深又重，江枫又一直吮吸着他充血肿胀的乳头，伯邑考一边爽得舒服，一边又不禁捧着自己的肚子，担忧地问：“你说这样是会先顶到孩子还是会先吸出奶水啊？”

 

 

江枫双手将伯邑考抬起，龟头退至穴口后，再用力往下一压，整根肉棒瞬间没入在伯邑考白嫩的臀肉里。龟头势如破竹地劈开了肠肉，擦过凸起抵在了一个柔软的腔口上。

 

 

这突如其来地猛烈地快感激得伯邑考惊叫一声，边射精边蜷缩着脚趾一头栽进了江枫怀里。

 

 

江枫顺势翻了个身，将伯邑考的腿搭在肩膀上，双手固住伯邑考的腰，不顾兔子的不应期朝着那个腔口发起了猛烈攻击。

 

 

伯邑考大张着嘴尽力呼吸着，双手护住肚子，一句话被撞得零零碎碎：“你，你轻点！顶，顶到，嗯，顶到孩子，孩子了。”

 

 

“殿下，太医说您没……”

 

 

“哇！你，你不心疼，不心疼我，和孩子！”

 

 

“臣不敢，臣不敢，臣轻点。”江枫一边承诺着轻点，一边用龟头将腔口撞开了一个缝，然后雀占鸠巢，用精液宣示了自己的到此一游。

 

 

长夜过半，伯邑考精疲力竭的仰躺在床上，眼神涣散地盯着床顶，被顶得狠了，抬起的腿还来不及踢出去就被江枫抓住压在了耳旁。

 

 

快感涌入小腹，伯邑考看着自己什么都射不出来了的阴茎，不禁哭笑着怀疑到底是他发情还是江枫发情？

 

 

……

 

 

 

两个月后。

 

 

伯邑考捏着自己肚子上越发松软的软肉，一脸的惆怅。

 

 

“殿下怎么了？”

 

 

“我最近是不是吃太多了？肚子上的肉越来越多了。”

 

 

“殿下，我觉得您是怀孕了。”

 

 

“不许提！不许笑！不许想！”伯邑考掐着江枫的脸，不愿意承认自己的那段黑历史。

 

 

“好的，殿下。”江枫双手一捞，把伯邑考捞进了怀里，下巴抵在了他肩膀上，“殿下多重我都抱得起。”

 

 

“你的意思是我真胖了？！！”

 

 

“没有！殿下，我给你唤了太医，让他给你把把脉，你好安心些。”

 

 

……

 

 

日头东挂，种着梅子树的静亭小院里传出主仆二人的对话：

 

 

“江枫，你个王八蛋！！！”

 

 

“殿下息怒，臣知道错了，臣下次还敢！”

 

 

老太医跨出庭院，用手顺了顺自己花白的山羊胡，听见屋里一阵噼里啪啦响，微笑着摇摇头，苍老的背影迎着太阳升起的方向逐渐消失在墙角的阴影里。

 

 

那么伯邑考是真的胖了吗？

 

 

嘘。

 

 

老太医不告诉你。


End file.
